What Makes You Beautiful
by joeyjoecharchar
Summary: This is Katnisses life after Mockingjay in here POV! Although in the book she doesnt have kids till she is 35 i made her 21. i wouldnt be able to do this without my best friend who gave me great ideas! of course a little romance is involved but.mostly baby drama!i hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

I feel…different. It was late afternoon and I had just woke up. The right side of my bed was empty. Peeta must have already gone to the bakery. After four years of doing nothing but watching me hunt and baking in our kitchen, Peeta soon longed to be working again. I tried to convince him that I could hunt for all our food but he insisted on getting a job.

"I don't want you doing all the work Katniss." He would always tell me. A warmth feeling surrounds my body. For some reason Peeta didn't like the fact that I was bringing all the food, while all he did was bake in our kitchen. I try my best to stay away from the kitchen because baking is strictly for Peeta, but sometimes he would ask me to give him a hand .Although my cake skills are horrible he would always tell me how good I was doing or how amazing my icing work was. I never believed him but just him saying that made me a little more confident. The mockingjays song brings me back to life as I try to get out of bed. BAM! The dizziness hits me so hard I fall to the ground with my back facing the ceiling. I was more in shock than I was in pain. I had no idea what just happened. I tried to get back up only to fall on my face again. My head was hurting tremendously now. I find enough strength to lie myself on my back. Everything was spinning around me. My vision was so blurry I could barely make out images. I have to get up but my head is spinning and my eyes won't cooperate. What is happening to me? I drift in and out of consciousness until I give up and fall to sleep. I am awakened by ringing and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The ringing was increasing and I was still on the floor. "Katniss?", I hear Peeta say but I don't respond. "Katniss!" Peeta's hands wrap around my body lifting me up onto the bed. I open my eyes to find nothing but darkness.

"What time is it?" I barely get the words out but Peeta seems to hear me.

"It's eight. Have you been on the floor this whole time?"

"I fell." My throat was killing me. Peeta sets me on the bed and turns on the lamp. He makes a concerned face. The sweet smell of baked goods fill my nose sends me off to a land of bread and cakes. Ever since I was a child my mind was always fascinated by how beautiful people could make food. How something so simple can be turned into works of art.

"It looks like you hit your head. I will go get something for that.

"Peeta don't leave me here!" I try to yell but he has already walked out the room. The phone rings again and I hear Peeta going to answer it. He talks for a while but soon hangs up. When he comes back he's holding something in his hands. "Here this should help you." He sets the remedy on my bruise and I make a sigh of relief. Peeta smiles and I find myself looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Thought of losing him fills my head. I start sobbing loudly and Peeta comforts me. He holds me in his arms and tries to sooth me but I continue crying. I am gasping for breath when Peeta asked me what was wrong but I didn't know. Why am I crying?

"You should get some rest Katniss." I tried to inform him that I had already got enough rest but he puts his fingers on my lips and I lose myself to sleep.

When I wake up I find a note on the side of my bed from Peeta. In the note he tells me that he was at the bakery and would be back in a few hours. I test myself to see if I can sit up. I walk down the stairs being extra careful not to lose my balance. When I get to the kitchen I head for the sink to get some water. I stop in my tracks. There is a tingly feeling in my stomach. I run to the sink just in time before I start vomiting. The vomit stings my throat and my headache starts again. I try to wash off any extra vomit only to be welcomed by more of it. While I am kneeling over the sink my front door opens. I turn around to find my doctor looking at me puzzled.

"Katniss are you alright?" I shake my head in pain and fall over. He catches me and sets me on a chair. "I called you numerous times but you didn't pick up so I decided to give you a visit." He looks at me curiously. "It's a good thing too." He looks me over and asked what was happening. I told him how dizzy I was and how I started crying for no reason. He already noticed my vomiting. "Katniss I know exactly what's wrong with you."

"You do?" I say hopefully. He doesn't answer me but he writes something on a piece of paper. "Why not just tell me?" I ask.

"Because I'm afraid you will strangle me before I get out the door." He gives a slight smile hands me the note and walks out. I stare at the note not sure if I should read it or not. What if I have some kind of cancer? Or maybe I'm dying. I open the note and read it only to find something worse. I read the letters over and over again not able to believe any of it. All I can do is stare at the words.I close my eyes trying to get a grip on reality. _My name is Katniss Everdeen. My home is district 12. I killed president coin. I live with Peeta Mellark. I am preagnant._


	2. Chapter 2

"That looks wonderful Peeta!" Shirley said giving me a huge grin. Shirley was the owner of the bakery I worked at. She was a small petite woman with hair white as snow and dark skin the color of chocolate. Because of her age she couldn't move around very much but always had enough energy to bake a dozen cakes. Ever since the destruction of the capitol she had a hard time keeping up with business. When I came to work at her bakery she said that the lord has sent down an angel.

"Thank you Shirley." I said. I was just finishes putting icing on a vanilla strawberry cake. It was decorated with small red flowers and colorful designs. I couldn't help but think of Katniss while I made it. I decorated the top with a big "K" and I was finished.

"You should give that to her." Shirley said peering over my shoulder. It took me a second to realize that she was talking about Katniss. Shirley was familiar with "The girl who was on fire" but she sometimes forgot about her. I had once told Shirley about Katniss. About the arena and about the capitol. I don't usually like to talk about my past days there but when I talk to Shirley I feel safe. She always seems to know what to say at the right. If she sees that I am getting uncomfortable she'll just smile give me a pat on the back and suggest I start thinking of the future and just leave the past behind. Shirley was almost like family to me.

"Are you sure?" I say looking at the cake, "What if someone wants this?"

"Oh please child, the store is closing anyway. You take that cake and you give to her." I give Shirley a smile as she wraps my cake up in a plastic cover. She hands me the cake and leads me out the door. It was getting late but I didn't want to leave her alone. Shirley sees the look of worry on my face and says, "Don't you worry about me Peeta. I might be old but I can still take care of myself.

"Thank you Shirley." I walk out the door and head to katniss's house. I guess I should be calling it our house because we live together now but sometimes I would go to my home when Katniss is out hunting. When I get the house and open the door I find Katniss sitting on a chair in the dining room holding a small note in her hand. She quickly stuffs it in her pocket when she sees me. "What's that?" I ask.

"Oh um nothing just a note from the doctor saying I just needed some mint leaves that's all." Mint leaves? I didn't know they had such healing powers.

"Did they work? Are you feeling better?" She starts looking uncomfortable for a second then starts to smile.

"Oh Peeta the last thing you need to do is worry about me." I look at her trying to see if she was serious. Even though she is very capable of taking care of herself can't help but think of her every second of every day. I set the cake down on the table.

"I made you this." I say gesturing towards the cake. She gasped at it as if looking at it for the first time.

"Peeta it's beautiful!" She wraps her arms around me and gives me a huge smile. "I love it!" I smile that warmth feeling between us comes back and I unwrap the cake. Before I get a chance to cut the cake she says, "We should wait till tomorrow it's getting late." I think about it and decide she's right. I set the cake in the fridge. She gives me a slight smile. I put arm around her and walk her up the stairs to our room. I lie down on the bed as she lays next to me getting comfortable in my arms. I hold her tight and say goodnight.

I wake up to mumbling. It's Katniss and she has escaped from my grip and is turning and thrashing around. She must be having a nightmare. I try to sooth her but something make me stop. She is holding her stomach tightly as if she was protecting it. She is mumbling something that I can't make out. What is going on? Why is she holding her stomach? The mumbling gets louder till I hear the words come out of her mouth. "The baby, the baby." I listen carefully to find her mumbling those words over and over again. The baby? The baby. The baby! No this can't be right she is only having a dream I try to tell myself but I don't believe me. I think real hard and quickly reach into her pocket and pull out the note. I open the note and read the letters on the page.

I can't believe it. Katniss is pregnant. How could she not tell me this? How long was she going to hide it from me? Why did she hide it from me? I felt anger surging over me. It was almost eight and Katniss was waking up. I was sitting up on the bed with the note in my hand when she opened her eyes. She stared at me and started to smile when she stopped. She was staring at the note now as she sat up. She opened her mouth to explain but I stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me?

"Peeta I was going to but I couldn't!"

"Why not huh? You don't trust me? After four years of living together you still want to keep secrets from me?" I was yelling now. "I bet you told Haymitch didn't you? You probably told everyone but me!" I was over reacting but I didn't care. I never liked when no one told me things during the hunger games. Especially finding out that "the star crossed lovers" was just an act to keep us both alive but this was different.

"Peeta you don't understand!" She reached out for me but I backed away and got off the bed.

"No Katniss I might not understand anything that's going on right now but you lied to me! You lied to me and I just can't take it anymore! I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. Katniss was running after me. I grabbed my shoes and opened the front door.

"Peeta don't-" I could hear her say but she was cut off by me slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]- ok so I finally got to put up chapter 3! And as you guys know Katniss is pregos and Peeta just found out in chapter 2. This chapter is going to have a strange turn of events. I had a lot of help from my best friend Sparklingjewel12. She also writes amazing stories on fanfiction. So if you like Percy Jackson and avatar cross overs you should really check her out. I'm serious she is like awesome. Ok so this is in Katniss POV. Well you guys read on review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

"Peeta don't leave!" I tried to scream but it was too late. He had left me. I started screaming. I ran to the couch plopping onto the soft cushion. I grabbed a pillow and put it between my teeth. I screamed as so much anger filled my body. Then I started sobbing. The thought of losing Peeta forever frightened me. I started going into a rampage pushing things off the table breaking glass vases. I threw pillows while screamed my head off. "Don't leave me Peeta, don't leave me!" He was already gone but I couldn't help but repeat the words over and over again. I couldn't do this. I started ripping off all the paintings Peeta made me. He would be crushed if he saw this but I didn't care. He left me. I fell to my knees realizing what I've done. I cried even harder. What have I done? I could never be mad at Peeta. No one can because he always makes it so hard. "Peeta!" I cried out. "I can't live without you."

What am I going to do? My head hurts. I need Peeta .My heart hurts. I felt my stomach. It was still flat. How long will it stay like that? No I can't be pregnant; this is all a big mistake. I couldn't help but think of Peeta. Where did he go? I got up still sniffling and put on my shoes and my jacket. I ran out the door thinking that the first place he would be is the bakery. As soon as I got there Shirley shook her head as if she already knew what I was about to say.

"He just left sweetie." She looked at my stomach with a concerned face.

"He told you didn't he?" I said a little bit too coldly.

"Everything" She said ignoring my tone. I ran out the bakery feeling heart broken. Who else did he tell? The thought of Peeta going around telling people of my pregnancy angered me. Why would he do this to me? I got home slammed the door and started crying again. I needed someone to talk to but who was around. Sure district 12 was coming back to life with more people and buildings but for some reason it only made me feel lonelier. I got up and walked to phone. Dialed Haymitch's number and waited till he picked up.

"Who is this?" I couldn't help but laugh. Haymitch was still Haymitch.

"It's me," I said into the phone. "can you um come over?" I was surprised when he hung up the phone but I went back to the couch and waited. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door. My heart jumped because I thought it was Peeta but remembered that I had called Haymitch to come over. Haymitch opened the door before I could get to it.

"Hey!" He said not noticing that I was upset.

"Haymitch Peeta left-" I choked as I tried to get the words out. I couldn't say it the words hurt too much. I started sobbing and Haymitch put his hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss?" He said looking more concerned.

"He left me!" I finally got out. "He left me and I don't know if he's coming back!" My head and heart was throbbing now.

"Why?" He must've had no idea that I was pregnant. Maybe Peeta didn't tell everyone after all. But he still told Shirley. I sat down on the couch whipping my tears. I couldn't look weak in front of Haymitch but didn't I just cry in front of him?

"I'm preg-" He held up his hand to stop me. He already knew what I was going to say. I looked at the floor. He came over and rubbed my back. I looked at his face. He didn't say a word but I could tell he wasn't happy. Was it me or was it the fact the Peeta left me?

"I'll find him." He said in a serious voice. I stared at him in shock. When in Haymitch ever serious? The thought scared me and I tried to shake it off. He got up and headed for the door. He walked with his hands balled into fist. What was he planning to do to Peeta when he found him?

"Haymitch!" I cried out before he reached the door he turned around. "Don't hurt him." He looked at me with a weird expression.

"Are you sure?" He said jokingly.

"Haymitch I'm serious!" He waved me away with his hand and walked out the door. How was he going to find him? How would he know where Peeta was in the first place? I felt my stomach realizing for the first day that I was seriously hungry. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed every sweet substance that I could. I usually don't eat a lot of sweets but I didn't want anything else. My mind was still frazzled from earlier but I ate as much as I could. Bad idea. I was throwing up five minutes after the food raid. My head still hurt. I wanted more food but I didn't want to risk another vomit attack. I sat down on the kitchen chair thinking of how much my life was going to change now. How my mom's life might change. I don't even want to think about how Gale will handle the situation. I had told him that I would never have kids. What am I going to tell him now? Should I even tell them? I have to tell them but how?

It feels like hours pass before I hear a knock on the door. I jump and try to control myself. Did Haymitch find Peeta, and if he did what did he tell him to convince him to come back. Someone opens the door as I run over to it and I find myself face to face with Peeta. He doesn't look up set. I try to talk but I can't. Instead he says something.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. My heart hurts even more. He's not mad at me at all. He closes in making the space between us smaller. I stand still unable to move but I keep my eyes locked on his. He uses his hands to brush the hair off my face. I close my eyes feeling his warmth wrap around my body and I wrap my arm around his. We stay like that until I open my eyes realizing that Haymitch was standing there that whole time. I untangle myself from Peeta's grasp.

"Thank you Haymitch." I say and he gives me a nod and starts to walk out but stops and looks out the door. Peeta turns around and seems to notice something too. "What's going on?" I say walking out to see what they were staring at and I stopped in my tracks too. I see a young woman skipping towards us. Her smile is as wide as her face and she is wearing a silver tank top with the features of a blouse, a ton of silver necklaces and bedazzled blue jean capris. Her shoes were about five inches tall but she seemed just fine skipping in them. Her hair was a light hazel color but was covered in silver highlights. Her face had silver designs on the cheeks. Other than all of the silver she looked pretty normal. When she finally came up too I saw that she was caring a basket.

"Hello!" she said in a chirpy voice. She looked to be no older than twenty. I smiled but Haymitch looked annoyed. She shook all of our hands. "My name is Silver and I'm your new neighbor!" Peeta coughed and said

"What?" She looked at him with a strange expression then a confused face and then she started crying.

"You don't want me here do you?" she started to squeal.

"Oh no that's not it it's just that well we didn't know we were getting a new-" He was interrupted by Silver walking into our house and sitting on our couch. She seemed to fine like she wasn't crying at all. We all look at her in amazement.

"What?" she chirped looking happier than ever. Now I was starting to get annoyed. I finally got Peeta back and now I have a new neighbor who is probably crazy.

"Silver why are you here?" Haymitch asked coldly. She looks fazed for a second but starts smiling again.

"I got you guys something!" she says to Peeta and me totally ignoring Haymitch's question. She hands me a silver box from her basket and hands Peeta the same sized box. I set the box on the table feeling angry. I don't want a new neighbor.

"Listen silver I –"She cuts me off.

"You guys were in the middle of something weren't you? See I told myself that you guys were in the middle of something because I saw you hugging and I didn't want to be rude but I really wanted to meet you guys!" She was starting to cry again. "I'm so sorry you guys hate me don't you! Oh great now I'm a bad neighbor that the other neighbors hate!" She looked angry now. "Why do you hate me!? What did I do to you?" My head started to hurt and now Peeta was getting annoyed.

"Silver?" he said trying to get her attention but it didn't work.

"I can't believe this now everybody hates me!" she started crying again. What is wrong with her?

"I need something to drink." Haymitch said walking out the door. I am upset now and I want to choke Silver. I want to be alone with Peeta and she is in my way. Silver stops crying.

"I am bipolar." She blurts out. I look at her and realize she's right. I instantly feel bad for wanting to choke her for something she couldn't control. She looks at us with a sorry expression gets off the couch and skips out the door. I look at the box she gave me and open it. Inside was the most beautiful silver bow and arrow I have ever seen. I stare at it in awe and read the words printed on it." _Mockingjay."_

**Well that's it for now. I hope you guys like it review and tell me what you guys thought. Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time and I finally got to be with Peeta alone. It turns out that he wasn't going to leave me forever.

"I didn't mean to tell Shirley but she was the only person I knew that could keep it a secret." Peeta was holding me in his arm as we sat on the couch. I have just finished stuffing my face with his cake and I was still hungry. "I didn't know if you'd be too mad to see me so I went to the woods." He said playing with my hair. This surprised me considering that Peeta barely even looked at the woods ever since we came back to District 12. To tell the truth I didn't care why he left anymore I just wanted to be with him. "I'm sorry." He said again. He had told me he sorry fourteen times now.

"Peeta I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No I over reacted and I was being selfish and-" I has put my hand up to stop him. Peeta was everything but selfish and I couldn't take seeing him like this. Why is he sorry for my mistake? I should have told him about the baby when I first found out.

"It's not your fault ok."

"Yes actually its!" He said jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't be his fault could it? I didn't want to think about it. He stopped playing my hair and looked me in the eyes. "It might be my fault but this wasn't a mistake." He had placed his and on my stomach. I couldn't talk. Peeta was going to be an amazing father but about me? How many times have I told Peeta that I wasn't planning on having kids? I was starting to get a head ache. Peeta seemed to notice my pain. He got up and pulled me into his arms. He carried me all the way up the stairs and set me gently on the bed. "Good night." He said kissing my forehead. I wanted to stay up longer and talk to Peeta but tiredness was sweeping over me I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was terrible. I had thrown up three times in the last hour. Peeta seemed to have no problem comforting me. He had no problem cleaning my vomit off the floor. He was granted permission to stay away from work for a while to take care of me. called to say that he will be checking in on me every week to make sure everything is going fine. I don't feel fine. I felt like a sick dying cat. My head ache was getting worse; everything I eat comes back out of me before I can even get up. Peeta says it's just morning sickness and that I'll be fine. When I wasn't vomiting he would hold me in his arms and tell me stories. He was an amazing story teller. He described things in a way that made you feel like you were right there. It was a story about a lost mockingjay. The mockingjay soon embarked on an adventure to save her family. He was almost done with story when we heard a knock on the door.

We went downstairs and Peeta opened the door. We were greeted by smiling Silver dressed in a wavy silver skirt with a pink sweater with silver stripes. Her head was decorated with pink and silver flowers and her earrings dangled to her shoulder. "Hi!" she chirped loudly. Peeta and I looked at each other in shock. "I'm sorry about yesterday I was just really excited to meet you!"

"Oh don't worry about that its fine." Peeta said giving a light shrug. Silver looked at me.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I said the wrong thing she would start crying again.

"Of course not Silver." I said giving a reassuring smile. She beamed back at me and jumped up and down.

"Did you want to come in?" Peeta asked.

"Oh I'd love to!" She said skipping to the couch. She stared at me for a while. When I started getting uncomfortable she starting speaking again. "I heard you were pregnant!" She said still smiling. My jaw dropped and I looked at Peeta. He looked at me with the same shock on his face.

"I didn't." He said looking back at Silver. "Who told you?"

"Haymitch! I came over his house to give him his present." She stopped smiling for a second. "He seemed upset. So I talked to him and he calmed down." She started smiling again.

"Why did he tell you?" I said coldly instantly regretting it. She looked hurt.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to know was I?" She starts crying again. "I always ruin things I'm so sorry Katniss. I sat down on the couch beside her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Silver its ok. I would have told you anyway." She stops crying and grins again.

"You would?" she said looking hopeful. Peeta gives me a look as if he was asking the same thing. I shrugged.

"Yes." She seemed to get her light back and she started chirping again. I couldn't help but feel happy myself. Although I only met her yesterday I felt she had been my friend for years. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who.

"This is great I could help buy things for the baby and we could go shopping together and I am really great at designing clothes!" I smiled at her although I didn't know if I wanted my child to be wearing silver bejeweled footie. I looked up at Peeta to see him smiling too. Silver stopped jumping and looked at me. "Thank you so much Katniss." I looked at her with confusion.

"For what?"

"You are the first friend I have ever had." She looked down at her hands. "No one else wants to be around me." I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her. She started smiling again.

"Would you guys like to go with me somewhere?" I looked up at Peeta he shrugged as if he didn't mind. I didn't want to go anywhere but I didn't have much of choice if I didn't want Silver to have a fit again.

"Where?" I asked but I was only answered by a large smile.

It had taken about an hour to get there. Silver had driven us there in her large silver car. At first I was a little skeptical about Silver driving but she showed me her driver's license and we were off. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It was a nature reserve filled with trees as far as the eye can see. All cans of flowers covered the bright green grass.

"I just love this place!" Silver said spinning in circles. "My mom would always bring me here whenever I got upset. She would tell me to look up at the skies and go to my own little world." Silver smiled as she relived the memory. Peeta was on the ground making a flower arrangement. I knelt down beside him. He smiled and put the bright colored flowers on my head. He breathed in the beautiful fresh air and lied flat on the ground.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said lying beside me.

"How come I've never seen this place before?" I said putting a flower up to my nose.

"This place was finned off." Silver said coming over to us. "No one was allowed this far. My mom always managed to get me here though. She never told me how but I always knew how to get here. I knew you guys would like it." She was beaming with happiness. "I thought that maybe you guys could take your kid here if it gets sad."

"That's a wonderful idea Silver." Peeta said brightly. She smiled and showed around the enchanted forest. It turns out that her father was a former peace keeper but changed his job when the Capitol fell. Silver and her mother, whose name was Delilah, went to hiding here during the battle. One day Delilah went out to get food and never came back. Silver managed to live on flowers until her father came to get her. He never spoke of her mother so she soon forgot about her but she never believed her mother was dead. She said she won't stop looking for her until she dies.

I was astonished at how brave Silver was. Even though she was bipolar she had no problems I the forest. We had been there for four hours and I didn't seem to have a single problem. Peeta was surprised too. Every five minutes he would ask me if I was ok or if I wanted to go back. I never did. We did have to go back because it was getting late. I wanted to spend the night there but didn't want to take a chance. As we drove back Peeta put his arm around me and said

"I think we just made a new friend." I smiled realizing who Silver reminded me of now. She reminded of Prim.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] ok so as we all know summer is over and school is starting. I decided to update today because I start school tomorrow and I won't be able to update as much as I want but I will try. Anyway I see that most of you guys like Silver and I am very glad. This story is still in Katniss POV but this is going to be five months later but hopefully I will give enough info so you guys will know what's going on. Oh and I just want to thank you guys for reading my story I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys! Alright read on and tell me what you think DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Tehe! Ok you can read on now.**

_**Five months later**_

"Katniss, are you happy?" Peeta was sitting on the end of the bed. His shaggy hair was shining as the morning sun reflected off of it. His eyes seemed tired but his face expression was sincere. I had just woken up and was shocked by the question.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound as though I didn't know what he was talking about even though I did.

"You know…with the baby. I'm happy. Are you?" he was whispering now. I couldn't help but be offended by the question but I couldn't find the answer to it. Was I happy? Peeta and I have been talking about the baby for a long time. I did notice how excited he was, but I was I? "What I mean is, did you want this?" I sit up in my bed feeling more tired than ever. My morning sickness has weakened but I do feel a little dizzy sometimes. I look down at the small bump in my stomach. Did I want this?

"Peeta I-"I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok you don't have to answer that." He smiles at me warmly. I smile too hoping that I didn't hurt him. He helps me off the bed even though I can handle it myself. We walk downstairs together and head for the large kitchen. I sit on a tall chair across from the table as I watch Peeta prepare breakfast. Then there's light knock on the door. "Do you want me to get that?" Peeta said flipping the pancakes.

"No I got it." I get off the chair and head for the door. Before I open it I already know who it is. Silver is in a silver dress with gold lining. Her five inch heels are gold with silver lining. Her hair has gold highlight. It was about the most normal thing I have seen her in.

"Hi Katniss!" she jumps over and gives me a hug. I laugh and hug her back. Seeing Silver happy and excited at ten in the morning is like looking at a brightly colored alarm clock. She has enough energy for ten people. "I have a surprise for you guys! Peeta come look at this!" she goes outside for a second as Peeta stops cooking to see what Silver has for us. She comes back rolling what seems to be a large baby crib filled with stuffed animals. I gasp looking at the beautiful wooden crib with white lining around the edges. Peeta seems to be quite surprised too.

"Silver you did all of this?" he said happily.

"Well I had some free time on my hands. Do you guys like it?" I didn't know what to do. Silver had already done so many things for us.

"This is amazing Silver!" I exclaim. The animals are species of all kinds but one catches my eye. I pick up a large stuffed mockingjay. Although it was stuffed it seems so real. The feathers were aligned perfectly. The bird is positioned as if it is ready to take flight.

"You like that one?" Silver says rolling the remaining part of the large crib in the house.

"Where did you get it?"

"Oh I made that one!" she was glowing with excitement. I smiled brightly and placed it gently on the crib.

"Thank you Silver." She smiled brightly and Peeta took the crib up the stairs into the baby's new room and Prim's old one. It still pains me to think about her. Peeta's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Katniss?" he has his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to work ok?" Ever since I stopped getting morning sickness I told him that he should go back to work. Of course he wanted to stay here with me but he calmed down when I told I him that silver would be more than happy to stay with me. I nod my head and he smiles and kisses me on the forehead. Silver waves goodbye has he walks out the door.

"Silver you don't have to stay if you don't want to." I felt bad about kicking her out but I wanted to be alone. I had something I needed to take care of.

"Oh I would love to stay with you!" she smiling very big. I didn't know what else to do so I pretended that I needed something. I started groaning in pain. Silver looked at me worried. "Are you ok?"

"My head!" I knelled over trying my best to sound like I was in pain.

"I should get you something for that! Do you have any medicine?" she was starting to panic.

"No! Oh my head!"

"Ok I'll go to the store. I'll be right back I promise!" she ran out the door. As soon as I though the coast was clear I got up and headed towards the phone. I hadn't called Gale ever since I found out I was having a baby. I didn't know what I was going to say to him but I just wanted to hear a friend's voice. I dialed the numbers and waited.

"Hello?" his voice was deep yet comforting. I hadn't heard from him in so long it almost sounded like a stranger was on the other line.

"Hi Gale."

"Katniss?" Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while." I could he was smiling.

"Listen do you think you can come over?" there was silence for a while but then he finally answered.

"Right now? Uh yea I can come over." I sighed with relief.

"OK bye." I hung up the phone. Suddenly fear spread through me like wild fire. What was I going to tell him? Why did I even invite him over? Will he be mad? Of course he is going to be mad! If only I had told him five months earlier than the worst part would be over.

It seems like hours before I hear a knock at the door. My heart jumps around my body like crazy. He opens the door before I get up.

"Hey what did you want to tell-"he stops in his tracks staring at my stomach. Oh dang! Why did I choose today to wear a tight shirt! He shakes his head slowly still eyeing my stomach.

"Gale I was going to tell you earlier I-"

"No." he still shakes his head. I try to walk towards him but he steps back. "You…what did you do?" I stand still unable to make a sound. Anger started rushing through me. I start to yell but Peeta walks through the door. Oh great. He sees Gale expression and looks worried.

"I think I'm going to go make some bread."

"Peeta don't leave me!" I am really upset now. And Gale doesn't seem to happy either.

"I can't believe you- you said that-" he stops and heads for the door. No this is not happening I can't have him walk out on me. But he does and this time I run after him.

**Alright that's it for now. I so wish I can right more but I am short on time. Ok so review and tell me what you think. Chapter 6 will be up soon. I hope **


	6. Chapter 6

"Gale! Gale listen to me!" I tried my best to keep up but Gale was a fast person.

"Katniss," he had stopped and turned around, "Katniss just stop ok." I froze still not being able to move. Furry rose through my veins and my blood became hot.

"No you stop!" I was surprised by the tone in my voice and I could see the shock expression on Gale's face too. "What is your problem? Why are you so upset? What did I do to-"

"You told me you weren't going to have kids!" I couldn't believe this. Gale was actually hurt that I was pregnant with Peeta's child. I didn't blame him though. "How many months?" I looked up confused by question.

"What?" His expression softened.

"How many months are you Katniss?" I looked down at my feet feeling afraid to answer the question.

"Five." I said in a whisper. Then he started to turn around and walk away.

"Gale don't!" I wanted to ask him why he is overreacting but I already knew the answer. Gale's love for me had been declared many times before but my heart had always been with Peeta. Gale was still a dear friend and very important to me. I was not going to let someone walk out on me again. I ran for Gale not watching where my steps were leading me. My eyes were focused on him and him only. Gale was getting farther and farther away. My vision had become blurry from my tears. I couldn't lose him I just couldn't. I was bumping into trees and tripping over dead branches.

I had almost caught up with him when BAM! My heart jumped and I screamed falling to the floor. I had bumped into someone but I couldn't tell who. I felt dizzy.

"Katniss?" Silver's voice filled my head. "Oh my goodness Katniss I'm so sorry! This is all my fault I was taking too long wasn't I? I was taking too long so you went out to look for me and now you're on the ground!" I could hear her crying but my head was spinning.

"What happened? Katniss?" Someone else had come up and he was kneeling beside me. At least I think he was. "Katniss?"

"Gale?" What was happening? Did Gale come back for me when he heard me scream?

"I'm so sorry!" Silver was sobbing now trying to pull me back to my feet. "Are you her friend?" She asked Gale.

"Yes who are you?" His voice was cold and heartless. That's when Silver started hyperventilating.

"Oh no you hate me now don't you!? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- I-I-I was trying to hurry!"

"Ok, ok calm down." Gale had wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. Then everything went black.

"Katniss? Katniss can you hear me?" I was in my bed. Dr. Aurelius was shining a bright light in my eyes. "She's conscious." When the light was gone I could see Silver sitting on the other side of my bed. She was holding my hand. In one corner Gale was sitting in a wicker chair. Peeta was at the foot of my bed. He had a worried expression on his face.

"We all thought you died." Silver said shaking my hand.

"**She** thought you had died," Haymitch was standing at the door. "We told her that you were just unconscious." I sat up in my bed and looked over at Gale. He was holding the stuffed mockingjay in his hands. Was he still upset? I couldn't tell. I looked at Peeta.

"I was worried about you." Peeta said. I felt terrible for leaving him like that but there wasn't much I could do to change it.

"How long was I out?" I tried to get up but the dizziness was still overwhelming.

"Five hours." Gale walked towards me and handed me the stuffed animal. "It's my fault anyway so don't try to apologize." But it was my fault. But he wouldn't let me believe it.

"I think we should go eat some of Peeta's bread." Haymitch said. Everyone walked out except for Gale and Silver. She was still holding on to my hand when Haymitch came back in to get her. "She'll be ok Silver." She seemed unconvinced but mouthed an "_I'm sorry."_ and walked out.

"You lied to me Catnip." Gale smiled and pulled my hair out of my face. I knew he was talking about me saying I would never have kids.

"I was sixteen Gale. I didn't know anything then."

"But you know everything now." He took my hand into his and put it up to his lips. "Can I tell you why I walked out?" I looked in his eyes afraid to hear is answer. "I walked out because I was a wimp." I laughed in surprise. Gale eyed my stomach. "I was afraid to face you but mostly I was upset because…" he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I was upset because that wasn't my child you were holding." He gently set my hand down and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Katniss." Then he walked out.

I stared at the door in disbelief. How could he say something like that? Was he really that much in love with me, or did he disapprove of me and Peeta? My heart was hurting from thinking about him. What was I going to tell Peeta? Maybe he won't ask. But if he did I would just tell him that Gale apologized and walked out. I forced myself to get out of bed and go downstairs. Peeta was talking to Dr. Aurelius, and Haymitch was playing a card game with Silver. Everyone stopped talking when I reached the kitchen.

"Hi Katniss!" Silver stood up and put her arm under mine. "I'm so glad you're ok." I smiled and looked at Peeta. He got up and walked over to me.

"I am too." He wrapped his arm my around me. Everyone was smiling at me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" I said trying my best not to feel confused.

"Well remember your mom?" Peeta said putting his hand on my shoulders. I nodded. I haven't seen her in four years ever since she got a new job as a head doctor. She would call me from time to time but I never told her about me. Honestly I forgot about her for a long time. I did miss her though. Peeta smiled brightly and said "Turn around." I unexpectedly turned and was face to face with my mom. And before I knew what had happened I had my arms wrapped around her. She did a nervous laugh and said

"I guess I'm a grandmother now."

**[A/N] Alright so I hoped you guys liked that. I know it was a lot to think about with Gale and her mom and all but I just really wanted to put that in this chapter. So I just watched the hunger games last night and loved it! I am so watching it again and again till catching fire comes out but I hope you guys enjoyed that and please review me. I love getting feedback and hearing from you guys! Next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had the time but I'm updating now so yay! Oh and this is going to be 3 months later.**

_**Three months later**_

"When will this end?" I was lying on my bed talking to my mom. The morning sun had just risen and was bringing in a light summery orange color through the window. It reminded me of Peeta. Some days we would wake up together just to watch it before he had to go to the bakery. Other days I was too tired to even flinch. Peeta had already left to go to the bakery but my mom was here to keep me company.

"What do you mean?" My mother was sitting at the end of my bed knitting what seemed to be a soft white blanket. The blanket was white because no one knows the gender of the baby yet but today was a special day. Today was the day I found out whether it was a boy or girl. Even though Peeta and I were the ones having a child Silver seemed the most excited out of all of us. All month she would call me to make sure everything was going fine, or if she needed to come over. She was always thinking of ways to improve my mood or even help me when my baby was kicking too often.

On good days we would go shopping. But we wouldn't get too much. We had to make sure what we bought would be good for a boy or a girl. She even made some clothing for me because I was becoming larger in my stomach.

"Everything mom. When will I be able to get down the stairs with ease, or hunt or, even be able to eat meat again?" A month ago I had found out that by consuming any type of meat would end in a vomit attack. My doctor told me that my body was reacting to certain types of food due to the baby. Anything it didn't like my digestive system didn't like so I had to be careful.

"Well Katniss your only eight months pregnant. Just give it some time." She smiled and patted my leg. "Come on we should get ready." She said setting the blanket down. I sat up and glided off the bed. "Did you need anything sweetie before I go?" My mother was only going across the hall to wash up and get dressed but she wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. After all it's been four years since we have seen each other.

"No mom I'll be just fine." I give her a reassuring smile and head for the bathroom. I take a hot shower and wash my hair. When I step into my room I find a pair if clothes on bed. A light purple short sleeved V neck and long black pants that shimmered. Silver must have made it. Although her fashion tastes are mainly bejeweled silver blouses and five inch heels, I liked the things she made for me. It's as if she knows what would look great on people. She even volunteered to style Haymitch but he quickly disagreed and left.

Haymitch seems to talk to Silver a lot though. I think they are starting to become good friends. One day I even saw Haymitch laughing, and it wasn't a sarcastic laugh he would usually give me or Peeta but it was a true happy laugh. I've never seen him so alive before. It almost scared me. Even Peeta seemed startled by the fact. I smiled at the thought of Haymitch and Silver. Not as a couple or anything but as close friends that would tell each other everything.

I put my clothes on, brushed my hair and headed down stairs. I could smell food cooking on the stove. Oven baked potatoes, cinnamon rolls, and scones were on the table. Someone was cooking vegetables on the stove. Was it Peeta? No, he doesn't get home till two and my mother was still upstairs getting ready. I turned the corner into the kitchen to find Silver and Gale preparing breakfast.

"Catnip has awakened!" Gale said giving me a huge grin. He was stirring the vegetables.

"Hi Katniss!" Silver got a plate filled with corn pea's cauliflower and carrots and handed it to me. "There's more food on the table!" she guided me to the table and. I was about to stuff my face when my mother came rushing down the stairs.

" just called. He said he is going to be busier than he thought and we need to be in his office in the next thirty minutes if we're going to make it in time." Everyone seemed to be in shock for a second but that quickly turned into rush.

"It takes at least an hour to get to the doctor if you speed. How on earth will we get there in thirty minutes?" Gale said looking annoyed. I was a little annoyed myself. How would we get there in time?

"Oh I better call Peeta!" Silver gasped and ran to the phone. I looked down at my plate feeling hungrier than ever. Gale seemed to notice my sadness. He went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a clear plastic wrap. He wrapped up my food and smiled.

"You can eat in the car. No mother should go hungry right?" He patted me on the back and we walked towards the car. Everyone got in and we were off.

"What about Peeta?" I said

"I called him and he said he is on his way to the doctors right now." Silver managed to get the words out as Gale's loud car roared to life. We would have used my mother's but his is much faster. I sighed with relief. Knowing that Peeta would be there with me made me feel calm. Don't get me wrong, having my mother here is great too, but Peeta was the reason I was in this predicament. Gale was driving inexplicably fast. It was becoming hard to breath. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly using the technique Silver taught me. I don't know how she knows all of this stuff. She is very young and has never any had children of her own. I slowly calmed down and waited. I waited till we got to the doctor.

It was busy there. Everyone seemed to be either sick or getting a checkup. A nurse came up and guided me to a waiting room. There I saw Peeta. He was sitting in a chair reading what seemed to be a magazine. When he saw me he immediately got up and walked over to where we were standing. He was in a very energetic mood and was smiling brightly.

"Great now we are all here!" We hugged and sat and waited what seemed to be an eternity. Then finally my name was called. Only two people could come with me to the ultrasound so Silver and Gale volunteered to stay. My mother held my hand and Peeta had his arm over my shoulder. I was nervous. But I wasn't very picky on what gender I wanted. My mother on the other hand wanted a girl. I lied down on the bed as the doctor talked to us about the baby's health. I tuned him out with my own thoughts and waited patiently until I heard the magic words that just might change my life. I was having a baby girl.

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed that but I need your help on something. What should the baby's name be?**

**Prim?**

**Rue?**

**Diamond? (Dedicated to my best friend sparklingjewel12)**

**Or you choose _**

**I need all the help I can get so please review and tell me what you guys would like. Again thank you for reading and next chapter will be up soon!:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N] hello everyone I am back! Ok so again I am sorry for the long wait on these chapters. I do have a lot of new stories in the works that I am very excited about and I can't wait for you guys to read them. Now I have been getting a few comments about how many mistakes I have made and trust me people I know. I am so sorry about those mistakes but I am on a time schedule most of the time and I always find myself rushing to get the next chapter done. So please excuse my mistakes I will try my best but I will be editing all my chapters very soon. I just want to thank all of you guys for reviewing and please tell me what you would like happen or if you just don't want something to happen in the story. It makes me very happy to know you guys are enjoying what I write. Well that was a long author's note so I'll stop boring you now so you can read on!**

_Katniss's Dream_

I am lying in a bed of flowers. The beautiful sounds of nature fill my ears and I am sent off into a heavenly symphony of singing birds and the swaying of trees. I close my eyes just for a moment to block out the bright sun. Peeta is beside me lightly stroking my hair. A young child is lying on top of my stomach. My flat stomach. She is a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair like mine. Her eyes were a gorgeous light blue like Peeta's.

"Mommy will you sing to me?" She sits up and starts to play with my hair. "I love it when you sing." I try to speak but no words come out. Peeta looks at me concerned.

"You ok honey?" I stare at him in confusion. He looks even more concerned and is about to say something but his face starts to distort. He makes a cry out in pain and then Gale replaces his face. The girl screams and tries to run but I catch her arm.

"Please, don't leave me!" I try scream but all I can do is look her in the eye. She is crying now and tries to pull away from my grasp.

"Mommy let go! Mommy please let go!" The beautiful scene that once was nature was now in a chaotic terror. The wind was blowing; clouds were swarming in covering the sun making the surrounding skies dark.

"Catnip." I hear Gales voice sing in a haunting tone. "Caaaaatniiiiiip!" He says louder. "Come with me Katniss. Come with me and we'll never have to worry about anything again." He had a menacing smirk on his face. I tried to make him stop but nothing came out of my mouth. I wanted to scream. Something sharp enters my arm. I turn to see the girl stabbing me with a stick. Blood from my arm encased her hands and face. She had gone mad. Her hair was surrounding her bloody face and the beautiful silk dress she was wearing was now torn to filth.

What was happening? A loud clap of thunder stops the girl in her tracks. She sets the stick down slowly still staring at my arm that was holding her tightly. She looks at me and for a second starts smiling but then her eyes get big as if she sees something up ahead. She looks down at my arm again and starts to cry.

"Mommy I'm sorry." She cries out then out of nowhere a spear enters her body and she drops to the ground. My heart stops. I try to take the spear out but that would kill her on the spot. She looks up at me and smiles. "Why didn't you sing to me mommy?" And she is dead. I try helplessly to bring her back only to find bitter disappointment. Anger fills my body and I start to pound the ground, pulling out flowers and scratching myself with twigs. I turn around to her laughter coming out of Gale's mouth. He is holding a spear. He had killed my daughter.

_End of dream_

I wake up gasping for air. Peeta is awake trying to comfort me.

"Peeta I-" I try to say but my sobbing cuts me off.

"It's ok, its ok. I'm here now." He rocks me gently back and forth in his arms. I try to find comfort but that dream seemed too real. I was still confused weather this was reality or not. I felt my largely round stomach and sighed. It was only five in the morning but I couldn't go to sleep again. I didn't want to take the risk. After a while Peeta asked me what I had dreamed of. I was afraid to relive the story but I needed to tell someone. He didn't ask anything after wards. He seemed pretty tired so I told him to go back to sleep. He refused.

We talked all through the morning. We talked about the baby girl on the way, and when the doctor expected the delivery to be. Technically it's going to be in a month but Peeta and I were hoping for a little bit earlier than that. So far the baby is very healthy but she does kick often. Peeta still had not gotten a bit of sleep and looked as though he was going to crash any moment. When I finally convinced him to rest I went downstairs to eat. Plenty of food was left over from yesterday, but all I could eat was a muffin and a few strawberries. My heart was still jittery form the dream.

A knock on the door made me jump. I almost screamed until I realized it was probably Silver doing her daily check up on me. I walked over and opened the door surprised to find Gale standing there.

"Where's Silver?" I say automatically regretting it.

"What you don't want to see me?" He asked half joking.

"Honestly I was expecting Silver." He smiles.

"Well you'll just have to deal with me. Is it ok if I come in?" I smile and nod my head.

"You know we haven't as close as we used to be." He says siting down on the couch.

"Well I'm not the one who decided to work in District two." I say almost feeling offended.

"Well what was I supposed to do huh!?"

"You could have stayed Gale!" I start to yell but then lower my tone into a whisper. "You could have helped me."

"Well Peeta seemed to have given all the help you needed." He says shaking his hand towards my stomach. How dare he say that? My emotions start to get over whelming and I don't know if I should feel hurt or angry. I went with angry.

"How could you say that Gale!? Peeta did nothing to you! He has never done anything to you! What are you even doing with your life huh? Why are you so upset about this?"

"You know exactly why am upset Katniss! You know exactly what Peeta did to me!" I was getting confused at his statement.

"What on earth did he do Gale?" suddenly Gale hopped off the couch and before I knew it he had his hands on my shoulder.

"He stole my love away from me and you want to know who my love is?" My heart froze and before I could answer he said:

"You Katniss! You are the only reason I live the only reason I want to live." He stood back and looked to the ground. "I love you Katniss." Then he walked out.

**BAAM! That was me exploding your mind! Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed that and here is the list of baby names for Katniss baby girl so please chose 1**

**Diamond **

**Angel**

**Ariel**

**Jasmine**

**Or you can make a really good one and it might just end up in my story!**

**Ok so please review tell me what you think and next chapter will be up soon **


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N] hi! Wow I am really bad at updating constantly and I am very sorry. I did plan to update last weekend but I didn't and now I feel bad. Hopefully I make up for it by giving you guys a good chapter. Now, this chapter will be filled with Katniss being mad at Gale, Gale acting like the wimp he is (don't get me wrong I love Gale but seriously in the series he just seems so weird. whatever),and Peeta trying to make Katniss feel better. Now before you guys read I just want to let you know the next chapter will be filled with everybody trying to find a name for the baby. I've gotten some really great ideas for names from you guys (thanks especially to newbyrocks, Sparklingjewel12, and Ki;) anyway um just wanted to tell you guys that and it's not too late to give me names. Ok read on my amazing readers!**

Why am I so surprised? I shouldn't be, but I am. My mind is spinning so hard it hurts. I start to feel sad, then I realize that I should mad and screaming by now. But I can't speak. I feel as though I'm in my dream, silenced and paralyzed. Paralyzed by what? Gale? The fact that he loves me? No, I knew that he loved from the previous years when Peeta was being held in the capital. Even before then I knew there was a connection. To tell the truth I was ok with it then, but him telling me now while I'm pregnant is not ok.

"Katniss who was that?" Peeta is at the top of the stairs. He still looks tired and a bit winded. "Was that Gale? Katniss? Are you ok?"

It takes me a minute to realize that that my mouth was hanging wide open from shock. I quickly close my mouth and try to swallow. My tongue is extremely dry and my throat starts to hurt. "I-I…." I start sobbing. Peeta runs down the stairs and catches me before fall I to the ground.

"What happened? What did he do?" Peeta was trying his best to stay calm but I could tell he was on the verge of going mad. If Gale even put a finger on me he would gather Haymitch and they would hunt him down. When I thought I had it together I tried to speak again. But I couldn't. Why am I so upset? Why do I even care about Gale?! I am with Peeta the most caring, kind, and loving person I know. I stop sobbing and look up at Peeta. His face is filled with concern. He lifts up his eyebrow as if to ask a question. _What happened?_

"I'm fine I just… I need to go….um I need to go for a walk." I say wiping the tears from my very wet cheeks.

Peeta steps back in surprise then regains his concern. "I'll go with you." He walks over to get his jacket. I almost object no but then I noticed how we haven't gotten a chance to be alone together in a long time. As he puts on his jacket he looks at me and smiles. "You ok?" he asks.

I nod my head and smile as well. "Yea I'm fine. Sorry for crying I don't know what got over me I just-" I'm silenced by Peeta pulling my body towards his. The gap between us closes and we are close enough to hear each other's breathing.

"How about we go to the meadow, the one Silver showed us." I nod my head and smile.

"I love you Peeta"

The grass has grown since we've been there. The leaves on the trees have gotten fuller even though it was almost fall. The beautiful flowers have gotten taller. Everything seems so enchanting. Peeta drove us here in his car because the meadow was about an hour's ride form here. I feel so calm here. I would spend hours here if I weren't pregnant. But I will bring my daughter here. I just know she will love this place. Peeta and I hold hands and walk for a while. I keep my attention on the leaves swaying in the trees. Then I look at Peeta. He seems to be in really deep thought.

"Katniss?" he stops and looks at me. "What happened while I was asleep? And I want the truth."

I stare at the ground for a while. I don't know what to tell him. Of course I should tell him the truth but I rather not relive what Gale had to say about us. I decide that I should tell him everything now. I take his hand in mine and tell him the story. I explained how upset Gale seemed that I wasn't with him. And when I'm finished Peeta says nothing so I try to change the subject.

"Silver has done a great job designing the baby clothes." I say in a light tone.

"Yea she has." He's still thinking about Gale. I've had enough of Gale. Why did I even call him over? Maybe if he never found out about my pregnancy I wouldn't have to worry about him.

"Do you ever regret being with me?" He asks. His eyes filled with sadness. Is he upset about Gale? I stare at him puzzled by the question. He sighs. "I mean you said you never wanted kids and I –"

"Peeta don't talk like that. There is not a day where I regret being with you! I was becoming very mad at Gale now. He's got Peeta thinking that I regret him.

"You're going to be a great mother." He smiles a little but I can still see a hint of pain.

"And you are going to be the best father." I say. He looks surprised and laughs.

We walk for a few hours. I didn't want to leave but I was feeling starved. Peeta notices my hunger and suggests we go to the bakery. I gladly accept his offer. I enjoy watching Peeta bake. It's amazing to see how he decorates the cakes as well. Peeta has a gift for art. He can turn a burnt crumb into a master piece in seconds. Peeta pulls in front of the bakery. It seems fairly busy. Shirley has gotten more workers since I last saw her. Every one of them has their hands full with either customers or dough. We go in but don't stay for long. Shirley is delighted to see us.

"Oh Katniss look at you!" Her small thin body hugs mine and we talk about how well I'm doing and when the delivery is supposed to be. Peeta is in the back of the bakery giving the workers pointers on how to make the cake rise higher. Shirley congratulates me and gives me a basket filled with candies and baked goods. "I made them myself!" she smiles bright and I hug her again.

"Shirley you did not have to this." I stare at the basket in awe. It was amazingly detailed.

"Oh please child it's the least I could do!" I thank her as Peeta comes back and we're out the door.

I'm feeling very tired and can't wait to get home. At least until I saw what awaited me when I got there. Gale is sitting on our front porch. When he sees the car he stands up and walks over. Peeta looks over at me in astonishment. I was upset myself. I slowly get out the car preparing to yell at Gale but before I can say a word he stops me.

"Katniss I'm sorry ok I made a mistake and-"

"Gale stop!" Both Peeta and Gale step back. "I've had enough of you ok just leave me alone. Forever!" I didn't mean to say that but I couldn't stop the words after they came out. Gale looks hurt and comes towards me but I back away. "Just leave Gale!" He's frozen there for a second. He looks at my stomach with understanding then walks away. And that is the last I see of Gale Hawthorne.

**Alrighty then I hope you all liked that and I will make sure to update as soon as possible! I love you guys please review and tell me what you think. There are probably a lot of mistakes in this so um sorry about that anyway next chapter will be up soon! Oh and tell me if you guys want Gale to come back or not. Ok thanks for reading;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] hi every one! Sorry I didn't update last week…or the week before that. I got sick so every time I looked at the computer screen I got a head ache so please don't be mad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are getting closer and closer to Katniss having her baby and needless to say I have **found** the perfect name for her baby girl! (Thanks to newbyrocks). Ok peeps read on!**

_Katniss's dream_

I stand in the middle of a strange looking narrow hallway. The lights are dimmed making it hard to see what's ahead, but there are doors on the side of the hallway walls only a foot apart. Each of the doors has a number on it. The door next to me had the number 7. At first I stand there unable to decide whether or not to open it. I seem to be the only person there until I hear yelling come from the inside of door 7. Without thinking I open it and find Peeta standing right in front of me yelling at a doctor who is trying to revive a practically dead patient. I assumed I was in a hospital room. For ten minutes Peeta spits unintelligent words at the poor man who promises that he can get her back. Peeta is going into a frantic jumping up and down and pulling his hair out. He almost jumps on the doctor but is pulled back by two nurses. Then he starts to punch and kick the air blindly trying to find a target.

"Bring her back! Bring her back right now!" He starts to scream. I try to calm him down but he doesn't seem to notice me. Then I take a closer look at the girl in the bed. She isn't a child. In fact she is a young woman. But what I find out shocks me so hard I almost fall to the floor. She is me. I scream and slap my hand over my mouth. No one notices. Then I notice Gale siting on a chair in the corner next to Silver who is holding a baby in her arms. My baby in her arms. They both have glum expressions. Silver tries to comfort the baby but it only causes the child to scream louder. I walk over to where they are but they don't seem to see me.

"Guys? Guys I'm right here." I say but they don't look my way. They are only focused on the lifeless Katniss lying on the bed. The doctor is pouring in sweat trying to bring me back to life. I try to yell at him to stop because I'm right here but he doesn't hear me. No one does. I get frustrated and try to pound on his back with my fist but he doesn't even flinch. "I'm right here! I'm right here!" I repeat and now I'm the one pulling out my hair trying to get attention. It doesn't work. Suddenly the doctor stops trying and indicates to everyone that I have died giving birth. Then I go insane.

"I'm right here! Look at me! LOOK AT ME! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" I fall to the floor sobbing. "Look at me! Please!" Then I can't take it anymore and I try to get out of the room but the door is locked. I kick and pound on the door as I sob. I need to get out of here. I grab an empty chair and throw it at the door with no affect. My throat closes and it's hard for me to breath. My head aches. Then the room starts spinning. I can't take this anymore and I'm screaming for it to stop but it only makes the room spin faster. Then everything goes dark. And I wake up screaming.

_End of dream_

"Katniss? Katniss? Katniss I'm right here." Peeta is holding me in his harms tightly.

"I-I was." I try to explain but I'm sobbing so hard I can't talk.

"It's ok I'm here. You're ok." Peeta's voice is gentle and soothing as he rubs my back, but I don't want to be comforted right now.

"No, Peeta I can't do this anymore." I wipe my face from its tears and try to get off the bed.

"What do you mean?" He holds my arm to steady me onto the floor.

"I'm scared Peeta." I sound like a six year old when I say this but it's true. I have been scared ever since the first day I found out I was having a baby.

"Well don't be. You were just having a bad dream and-"

"No you don't understand!" I start to get angry but then realize how oblivious Peeta is. I mean he isn't pregnant nor is he having nightmares every night. I speak softer. "I had a dream that I died ok. I died giving birth." His expression turns glum but he quickly changes it. He puts his hands on my largely expanded stomach and looks into my eyes.

"I promise you you're not going to die." I try to believe him but I'm shaking too hard. I step out of his grip and head down the stairs. "Katniss?" He calls after me.

"I just want to be alone." I say a bit too harshly. At this moment I don't feel like talking to anyone. I sit on the couch and try to clear my thoughts. Then there's knocking on the door.

"Ugh!" I sigh loudly and Peeta comes down the stairs before I can get up.

"It's ok I'll get the door."

"Fine." I'm feeling awfully grumpy this morning and I'm not sure it's my dream or my hormones. When Peeta opens the door Silver runs right past him and practically jumps on me to give me a hug.

"Oh Katniss I haven't seen you in forever!" Even though it has only been two days I act as though I was delighted to see her too. I don't know what I'd do if she started crying again. "I was very busy so sorry I didn't come over." She is still hugging me.

"Well it's nice to see you too Silver." Peeta says sarcastically. Silver looks up surprised as if she just saw him for the first time.

"Peeta!" She cries out giving him a bear hug. I try my best not to laugh because Peeta is shocked so hard he trips and falls to the floor. Of course Silver feels terrible and almost starts to cry. "Oh no Peeta I am so sorry! You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no Silver I'm fine." He smiles and gets back onto his feet trying his best to hide his pain. Silver smiles and brings her attention back to me.

"I have great news for you!" she reaches into her purse and brings out a stack of pink envelopes. She hands them to me. "Here, these are your invitations."

"Invitations? For what?"

"Your baby shower silly!" Silver says jumping up and down. I look at Peeta and he shakes his head.

"Trust me I had no idea about this."

"None of you guys did," Silver says patting him on the back. "I only told Haymitch." Now Peeta and I both look at each other in surprise. I look at the pink envelopes and read the names imprinted on them. Most of them were names of people I haven't seen in a long time. Honestly I don't want a baby shower but Silver must have put a lot of time and effort into this party because she had the times and dates for everything. I don't know what to say to her. I can't tell her to call it off it would make her feel bad. "OH and I also called for someone to help me plan everything. Haymitch suggested her." She goes out the door and yells something to someone. I know who it is before she comes through the door.

"Katniss look at you!" Effie Trinket's high pitched voice could be heard from a mile away. Oh great my baby shower is going to be put together by the most annoying people I know Effie and Silver.

**So yea that's it for now. I was going to write more but I think I'll save the rest for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you guys liked that and the next chapter will be up ( I'm not going to say soon because whenever I do I never get it up so ya) love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] hi everyone well here is another chapter extra early woo! Ok so um I don't have much to say so read on. Oh! Wait I do. Ok so what do you guys think about Silver and Haymitch getting together like as a couple? I know you're thinking he is too old but I was thinking of making him younger you know like 24? 25? That's not too bad right? Ok well tell me what you think. Oh and I am adding a new character to this story named Garion so tell me what you think about him and now you may read on.**

"You don't understand a thing about decoration or design!" Effie screams at Silver. She tries to take pink ribbon from her hand but Silver refuses to let go. They start playing a game of tug of war flaring crazily around the room.

"Ladies! Ladies stop the fighting!" Garion tries to intervene but is pushed back. Then Effie yanks on the ribbon so hard Silver is forced to the floor on her hands and knees. For moment everyone just stand there in shock. Silver just sits there standing at the floor. Her Expressions changes from angry to sad to confused in seconds.

"Silver? Are you ok?" Haymitch says walking towards her but flinches when she gets up. I am surprised she hasn't burst into tears yet.

"I um..," she says pulling down her dress "I think I am going to go." Then she walks out.

_2 hours earlier_

"What if I don't want a baby shower!" I am in my room yelling at Peeta because I needed someone to yell at.

"Katniss just calm down. I'm sure Silver didn't mean any harm. She wanted to do something nice for you." Peeta is picking up the pillows I had thrown on the ground out of anger.

"And she calls Effie?!"

"She said Haymitch suggested Effie."

"So this is Haymitch's fault!" Haymitch must have suggested Effie because he knew how much I couldn't stand her.

"No that's not what I'm saying. I mean sure Effie can be a bit messed up in the head, but she has very good planning skills." He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Just give it a chance ok?" At first I ignore him and turn my head but he gives me light kisses on my neck then he inches toward my cheek and then my lips.

"Okay okay!" I say laughing. "Fine!" He smiles leans in again but is interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Oh Katniss!" I hear Effie say from the other side of the door. She begins to knock repeatedly until I open the door. It takes every ounce in my body not to yell at her. "Silver and I have the perfect plan for your decoration. Come downstairs and we'll show you!" As I walk downstairs I see Silver sitting next to Haymitch laughing about something. I've noticed how different Haymitch's appearance was. He looked so cleaned up and sober I barely recognized him. Then it dawned on me that Silver might be making a big impression on Haymitch. They may even like each other.

"Well hello sweet heart." Haymitch's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"Katniss I have a great suggestion for your baby!" Oh goodness I totally forgot I needed a name for my baby. "Katniss?" Apparently I was staring into space.

"Oh! Yes Silver what is it?"

"I was thinking something like Rose! Or Emerald or Ruby!"

"I don't know Silver," Effie says" I was thinking something like…. Ainsley or Thalia."

"What do you think Katniss?" Silver says ignoring Effie. Effie then scoffs.

"Yes, what do you think Katniss?" She says sounding a bit annoyed. I look around the room. Everyone is staring at me but I can't think of anything.

"Peeta?" I say.

"Well…what about Daisy?" I sigh. All of these names are wonderful but I'm just not sure about them.

"I'm sure they'll think of something when the child is born." Haymitch says. "Well how is my little mockingjay doing?" He says tapping my stomach lightly.

"Do not call my baby little mockingjay!" I say jokingly but I really don't want my child to be known as "The Little Mockingjay."

"Ok fine!" he says "But I won't know what to call her until she has a name."

"We should probably go right now." Effie says pushing to the door.

"Go? Where are we going?"

"To the location of your baby shower!" Silver says handing me my jacket.

"Aren't baby showers supposed to be a surprise for the person that's pregnant?" I say only because I don't want to go.

"Yes but we want to make sure everything is perfect for you." The shower is going to be held in a few days from now but Silver wanted to get a head start on everything. During the car ride Effie explains how everything will be planned out.

"I even got someone who is known as the head party planner in the entire district! He does birthday parties retirement parties…" She goes on but I tune her out. In thirty minutes we pull up into a five story building. The outside is quite beautiful. Tall color flowers surrounds it and the steps leading to the door or marble. "You'll love this place Katniss, it's very big!" Effie says. When we walk in I am almost choked by the smell of cleaning supplies. But Effie is right. The place is gorgeous!

"Wow!" Peeta exclaims. The floors are a golden honey color and the walls have diamond shaped wallpaper. It has about two dozen small tables that seat three.

"Silver, are you sure we need this much space?"

"Oh yes I invited a lot of people! Everyone wants to see you!" I try to explain to her that I didn't want everyone in Panem to see me pregnant, but a tall man in a gold suit walks in.

"Hello everyone I am Garion and I will be your party planner for today." He gives us all a big smile and walks over to me. "You my dear must be the lovely Katniss Everdeen or should I say Katniss Mellark."

"Yes nice to meet you." I say. He seems very young, twenty maybe.

"And it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." He kisses my hand looks at Peeta. "And you must be Peeta." He smiles and shakes his hand but he doesn't make it sincere. Then he brings his attention to Silver and Effie, who he says he has met many times before. They talk for ten minutes about who's doing what and the latest gossip. "Alright then!" Gorion says clapping his hands. "Why don't we all get started eh? Katniss sweetie please, take a seat honey." He sits me down on a chair. "Alright then. Let's talk design shall we."

For what seems to be an hour I am asked my opinion on different types colors and patterns. At first I would put thought into it but as time passed I just picked the thing I saw first to get it over with. Gorion noticed that I was doing this so he would choose something and say: "This looks good doesn't it?" And I would just nod and pretend I liked it. Peeta was talking to Haymitch and I am about to doze off when I hear a high pitched scream. And this time it's Effie.

"What are you doing Silver?" Effie shrieks. I turn to see Silver who a ripped a large portion of what seemed to be pink curtains. Now it was a ribbon.

"I was making it into many ribbons so we could put it up around the-"

"NO! Those aren't the ones you use! Garion this _girl_ is going to destroy this whole party!" Silver starts sobbing on the spot.

"Oh no." says Garion.

"UGH stop your crying! If anything I can't stand a crier!" Effie is trying to snatch the cloth from Silver but she isn't letting go.

"Effie stop!" Haymitch says but it makes her even angrier.

"Don't you tell me what to do Haymitch! I have had enough with her and her terrible ideas!"

Now Silver gets angry. "Well I have had enough of _you_ and your terrible style!"

"You don't understand a thing about decoration or design!" Effie screams at Silver. She tries to take pink ribbon from her hand but Silver refuses to let go. They start playing a game of tug of war flaring crazily around the room.

"Ladies! Ladies stop the fighting!" Garion tries to intervene but is pushed back. Then Effie yanks on the ribbon so hard Silver is forced to the floor on her hands and knees. For a moment everyone just stand there in shock. Silver just sits there standing at the floor. Her Expressions changes from angry to sad to confused in seconds.

"Silver? Are you ok?" Haymitch says walking towards her but flinches when she gets up. I am surprised she has become so calm.

"I um..," she says pulling down her dress "I think I am going to go." Then she walks out.

"No Silver don't go!" I cry out and try best to run after her but with my stomach it was very hard. Before I walk out the door I turn to face Effie who playing with her hair. "Effie what was that about!?" She just looks at me with a glum expression but says nothing.

"I'll go get her." Haymitch says running out the door.

"Oh goodness!" I say feeling a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Honey don't get stressed that does all types of bad things to the baby." Garion says making me sit down.

"You ok?" Peeta says rushing over to me.

"I'm fine I just… I just want to go home."

"Ok then we'll go home."

"What about Silver?"

"Haymitch said he find her."

"Ok let's go home."

"What about the baby shower?" Effie says.

"I'm sure you and Garion will figure something out." Peeta says walking me out the door.

"I'm sorry." I think I hear Effie say but I'm feeling tired.

"I'm sorry I made you go Katniss." Peeta says.

"So am I."

**Ok I hope you guys like that and please tell me how you feel about a YOUNG Haymitch and Silver getting together and the next chapter will be up when I put it up lol. Alright bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N] Ok before you guys start hating me for not updating in like a month, I just want to say I am so sorry and I don't know why I haven't updated but I'm doing it now so yippee. Ok so A LOT of you may hate me for this chapter but I just had to do it! (Ki, you know what I'm talking about****) alright so here we go…..**

"What do you want Gale?" Peeta and I had just got home when Gale was standing at the front door. I wasn't particularly happy to see him.

"Just hear me out ok?" He looked like a wreck. His clothes were untidy, his hair was in a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't want to _hear you out_!" I said trying to get past Gale. He was blocking my way.

"Gale just leave her alone." Peeta said pushing him aside. Gale looked surprised.

"Leave her alone? This has nothing to do with you!" Gale starts laughing. "This never had anything to with you! You're just a shoulder to cry on _Peeta_!" His voice was cold. "Katniss doesn't love you!"

"Alright that's enough get out of my house!" I screamed.

"Oh Katniss, baby don't get upset. You don't wanna hurt the baby do you?" He starts laughing again and tries to pat my head.

"What is wrong with you?" Then I noticed the smell of liquor on his breath. Gale is drunk. Peeta notices too.

"Ok Gale you need to go home." He says trying to push Gale away but he doesn't budge.

"Oh no I do not lover boy! Stop telling me what to do!" He tries to punch Peeta in the face but Peeta knew it was coming. He blocked the punch and kicked Gale in his ribs. That knocks the air out of him but he doesn't fall back. Gale is shocked but regains himself pushes Peeta to the ground. Then he starts kicking him repeatedly. Peeta shirt tears and blood trickles out on the side.

"Gale, stop!" I try to get in between him and Peeta but he Gale pushes me hard down the porch steps. I scream as every breath in my body is blown out and my head hits concrete. The last thing I see is Peeta getting up and smashing Gale's head against the door. Then I black out.

"Katniss, this is your doctor. Can you hear me?" A bright light hits my eyes. I groan. The doctor takes the light away and looks over at Peeta who is standing right next to him. "She's conscious but, keep this short. She's still a little shaky. The doctor leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

"Peeta?" I say trying to sit up only to be welcomed by a sharp pain in my head.

"Shh. Don't try to speak." His face is filled with concern.

"What happened?" I say ignoring his command.

"You fell that's all." I could tell he was lying. I reach up and touch my head.

"OW!" There was a large bump on the right side of my head. Peeta quickly takes my hand and holds it in his. His eyes are filled with pain.

"Katniss-"

"Is the baby ok?" I cut him off. He pauses and stares at me.

"The doctor said he's going to run a test."

"Peeta I-"

"Shhhh."

"Peeta tell me!" I start shaking and he holds my hand tighter.

"We don't know yet ok? Just stay calm." He rubs my hand and brings it to his lips. "It'll be ok." Then the doctor comes in. He is holding a few sheets of paper in his hand and stares at them with a glum expression. Before he begins to speak I start sobbing. I know what's coming.

"Please Katniss, don't cry." He pauses and waits for me to stop but I don't. I cry louder and put my face in my hands. I feel Peeta rub my arm. The doctor walks toward me and gently pulls my hand away from my face. "Katniss, I hate to bring bad to news to you but there is a possibility that you had a miscarriage.

"No!" I cry. Peeta steps back.

"You said everything would fine!" He yells at the doctor.

"Well that's what I assumed. Everything was ok with the baby but now Katniss's body has become weak from her head injury."

"You have to do something! You can't let my daughter die!"

"I am sorry Peeta but there's nothing I can do. It's too early for her to go into labor but like I said, there's a _possibility_ she had a miscarriage. She might not have. There's no telling yet.

"When will there be?" Peeta has calmed down a bit but he still looks like he wants to strangle the doctor.

"We're going to have to keep her overnight." Peeta looks at me.

"Katniss?" he says.

"I'm tired." I say feeling winded.

"Mr. Mellark, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

At first Peeta doesn't move. He just looks at me.

"Peeta?" says the doctor. Peeta walks over to me ignoring him. He lightly kisses me on the forehead and then whispers something in my ear. It was barely hearable but I understood it. _I'll kill him._

"Peeta don't!" I cry out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He says and swiftly walks out the door.

_**The next day**_

I woke up screaming this morning. The nurses don't know what to do because I won't stop crying. They tell me that everything will fine and that I am worrying too much. I can't believe them. For two hours I just lay motionless on the hospital bed. I want so badly to die but I still have hope.

"Good morning Katniss." The doctor says walking into the room. Peeta was right behind him and so was Silver.

"Oh Katniss I was so worried about you!" she said rushing over to me. "Are you alright?" She had noticed that I had been crying. Peeta came over and hugged me.

"The baby's ok Katniss!" He said excitedly.

**Ok well that's it my friends. I was going to make this longer but I feel like saving the rest for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much Ki for that amazing idea! I know this chapter is short but I hope it was good enough. Thank you for reading this. Please review, like, follow, and all that jazz. Love you guys**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BUT I DO OWN SILVER. **


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N] Wow! I am lazy! Sorry all my folks and readers I did not mean to keep you waiting this long. Honestly I didn't. I bet some of you thought I was ending this story but trust me I wouldn't do that without telling you guys. But I will tell you guys that I felt guilty each and every day that I didn't update so please forgive me. Ok so I am very happy that you guys enjoyed that last chapter! I got a lot of great reviews that really made my day so thank you to . .33, arrows and love, Sparklingjewel12, and Ki. Thank you guys for supporting me and for your great reviews. I also just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Alright so after that boring author's note I guess I better just let you read now so enjoy****.**

"Katniss darling!" Effie's distinguished voice could be heard from a mile away. "Katniss, you don't want to be late for you surprise baby shower do you?" It's been a week since my hospital visit and ever since then I have been exhausted. Peeta doesn't complain but I can tell he's sleep deprived as well. Effie knocks on the bedroom door. Keeping my eyes closed I groan loudly and throw a pillow over my head to block the sound of her voice.

"Peeta." My voice is muffled by the pillow. "Peeta!" Still no response. I quickly remove the pillow ready to yell louder. Peeta must be very tired. When I'm about ready to shake him from his sleep I find that the bed is empty.

"Katniss." I turn my head and in the corner of the room Peeta is sitting with his legs folded. He is smiling at me with a look of amusement.

"Peeta? What are you doing up? You look exhausted."

"You pushed me off the bed seven times last night." He answered still smiling. "You know, you're very lovely when you're not in pain. He chuckles and stands up to stretch.

"Oh! Peeta I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it. At least one of us got some sleep right?" This time I laugh.

"She kicks a lot." I said pulling the covers off my legs and descending onto the cold wooden floor.

"I'm sure not as much as you do!" I laugh harder. Peeta steps towards me and then I gasp lightly. "What is it?" Peeta cautiously walks faster.

"No, I'm ok. Come feel this." I gesture towards my stomach. Peeta gives me his hand and I place it slowly on top of where the baby is kicking. He grins of delight and laughs then looks into my eyes and leans closer to me. I smile and gasp again. "Effie!" I completely forgot all about her. I slide past Peeta and open the door. Surprisingly she is still standing there looking happier than ever.

"Look at you!" I couldn't tell if she was complementing me or not, but she didn't give me time to figure out because I was quickly whisked away. "We've got to get you ready for the shower."

"Effie, didn't you say it was a _surprise_ baby shower?"

"Well yes. Indeed it is, but Katniss that's the beauty of it! You see, in order to have any successful surprise event, you must plan _everything_! That's what all the movie stars do you know!"  
"Effie I'm not a movie star-"

"But you are a star." She gives me a big grin and pulls me into a room filled with a dozen dresses and outfits.

"Good morning Katniss!" Silver walks in holding a tape measure and a few sowing needles. "I hope you don't mind me using this room….."

"Did you design all of this?"

"Well yea. Do you hate it?" Silver begins to go glum.

"No! No, not at all! These are all so beautiful!" I affirmed looking around the room seeking out something I liked. My attention goes to a silk dress the color of the ocean. Silver notices and takes it off the rack. It was the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It had lace threading around the edges and part of the front making it look as if flowers were surrounding it. It went down to the knees. There were no sleeves but the lace surrounded the edge of the under arm. Silver smiles.

"This one's my favorite. You have to try it on Katniss!" She giggles excitedly and leads me toward a dressing room. I didn't even know we had a dressing room. There are still parts of this house I haven't even discovered. Some parts I don't want to. The only places I have ever gone were the kitchen, the bathroom, and my room. Going anywhere else downstairs would bring back memories of President Snow and what used to be of Panem.

A few minutes later I was back in the room with the blue dress on. It was quite comfortable. When I stepped in Silver and Effie both gasped in harmony.

"Katniss you look lovely!" My mother cried walking into the room. I turn and face her. Her delicate face is filled with joy. "You um…. You grew up so fast." She said holding my hands in hers.

"Yes. Yes she did. Now Katniss? It's time for you to go." Effie insisted. I looked at my mother desperately. I wanted her to come to my baby shower with me so badly but she couldn't stay long.

"I'm sorry Katniss. You know I would love to go more than anybody in this room but I have to back."

"I understand mom it's fine." I turn away from her.

"Oh, please don't be mad at me honey! There's nothing I can do about it."

"You could tell your boss your daughter, who's gonna have a baby any day now, needs you at her baby shower!" I bite my lip trying not to cry. My mother has never been there for me and now when I need here most of all, she can't even come through. I've had enough of it. "Effie, I'm ready to go." I walk pass my mother and head down the stairs.

_**At the baby shower**_

"SURPRISE!" A crowd of people surround a table with a cake on it. Many of the kids there throw confetti into the air and make loud party sounds. I put on my best "You did this for me!?" face and join the people. I spot Annie in the crowd holding a little boy in her arms.

"Katniss!" She runs over and we hug. We talked until her son had to use the bathroom. Many familiar faces surrounded me. Haymitch, Plutarch, even Caesar Flickerman. He hasn't changed a bit except for his purple hair and suite. I walk around trying to find a place where I can be alone but everyone wants to take pictures or talk or ask me where I got my dress. When the crowd of people around me lessens a bit I look for Peeta. I walk pass a large table of presents and notice a very big gold box. That must be from Effie. I keep searching around the spaced out room and find Peeta surrounded by a circle of people. Peeta tells a joke and the crowd laughs obnoxiously. He's always had a way with people.

Peeta notices me and smiles. "Hey sweetie! You look tired. Why don't you take a seat?" He pulls up a chair and I settle in next to him. He kisses me on the cheek. I try my best to smile but on the inside I don't feel so happy. Peeta stops smiling and turns serious. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home. This was nice for Effie to do and all but I'm not having fun and I'm tired. I told you I didn't need a baby shower and I bet you that Effie just did this to show off and to make herself look good! I think it'd be best if she took this party and-"

"Katniss?" I stopped talking and gave him a sorry expression. "It's ok. The party is almost done anyways."

Cling, cling, cling! Garion was standing in the front of the room. "My I have everyone's attention!" The room went silent. Garion smiled. "Thank you! Let's give big congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Mellark on there soon to come wonderful baby girl!" Everyone turned our way and cheered and clap. Half an hour later the party died down and people where leaving.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Peeta said jokingly. Effie thanked everyone for coming and we were on our way.

_**Later on that night**_

"_Katniss? Katniss, I said did you want to go to the candy shop?" I open my eyes. A bright light is beaming from the sky hitting my face. I'm facing my mother and she's shaking me. She looks young very young with long curly hair. She smiles at me and rubs my shoulders. "Katniss honey, get off the floor! You don't want to get your socks dirty do you? The air smells sweet and birds are chirping in the distance. Everything is beautiful but something is wrong. "Katniss? Do you hear me?"_

"_I got her." I voice from behind picks me up and lifts me high into the air. I scream in protest and try to get back on the ground. "Calm down honey it's me your dad." I go still in shock. My father? What is he doing here? He sets me on his shoulders and begins to walk along side mother. They're both smiling. My mom tugs on my foot and points at a candy shop._

"_Look there it is Katniss! You see it?" I nod my head not sure whether or not I should speak. I have never seen my mom so happy in her life. She walks faster licking her lips. Dad tries to catch up but he's no match. Mom reaches the store and opens the door. Dad and I are ten feet behind her and he's yelling for her to slow down but she's already in the shop. Dad laughs and starts to tell me something but he stops. His expression goes numb and he gently lifts me off his shoulders. He makes a confused face and turns to me._

"_Katniss I –" He stops talking again and turns around sharply. He starts to cry out for mom to come out of the store. Then everything went still and for a moment all the life was sucked out of the area. BOOM! The explosion hit so fast and so loud I went almost went blind. My dad laid face down on the sidewalk. I ran to his side and looked for the shop that my mother was in. It was the bombs target and everyone in and near it was dead._

"NO!" I wake up feeling a stab of pain in my stomach. I tried to calm myself but the pain was so overwhelming I screamed. I was feeling dizzy and I needed Peeta. He woke up when he first heard me scream. Without saying a word he put on my shoes. I have no idea how he knew but he was walking so fast I had no time to ask him. He swiftly took me down the stairs and into the car. While doing this he was trying his best to keep me calm even though he seemed more worried than me.

"I'm calling Haymitch and Silver!" he shouted while starting the car. The next twenty minutes in the car were the most painful. I was told that breathing in and out deeply is good for the nerves but I'm not sure it did anything for me. I was breathing like a maniac trying not to rip out my hair. Peeta was driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Peeta."

"SHHHHHHH…. Everything's alright."

"Peeta."

"Katniss just calm down alright!"

"Peeta! You passed the hospital!

Even in the dark I see Peeta's eyes go big. He brakes the car hard and does a sharp U turn. I laugh grab his shoulders.

"Peeta just calm down alright?!" I groan louder. I need to get this baby out now. Peeta drives up to the hospital and stops the car.

"Let's go have a baby!"

**(ok um I don't feel like describing Katniss's birth so um… this is after her birth. Is that ok?)**

She's the most beautiful girl in the world!

"Peeta, she has your eyes!" it's 2 a.m. I was in labor for two hours and right now I am one of the happiest people on earth. Nothing can take away what I feel right now. Holding a sweet bundle of joy in my arms I am proud to be called a mother.

"Katniss, someone is here to see you." Peeta whispers to not wake up the baby. He opens the hospital door.

"Mom!" my mother rushes in quietly.

"I was thinking about what you said. I need to be here for you. So I quit my job and got a new one here! I am your nurse!"

"You really did that for me?" I couldn't help the tear streaming down my face.

"Of course I did! I love you Katniss. More than anything in this world! May I hold my granddaughter?" She reaches out and gently holds the baby girl. "What's her name?" I look up at Peeta and smile. We have been deciding on a name for a long time and now looking at her I finally know. He takes my hand and I look back at my mom.

"Willow."

**Whoo! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I was going to make this two chapters but I couldn't stop! Yes this is the last chapter of THIS story but if you guys want I will write another story for Katniss's second baby. Thank you so much everyone who supported me I couldn't have done this without you guys and I hope to be posting more stories in the future. LOVE YOU GUYS! **** (Ques alright LOVE YOU GUYS! (for the second time) **

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BUT I DO OWN SILVER AND GORION AND THANK YOU NEWBYROCKS FOR THAT GREAT BABY NAME SUGGESTION.**

**(ALSO I THINK THE NAME WLLOW IS BEAUTIFUL AND I'M NOT ALL WANTING YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT WILLOW SMITH OK!? WHEN I THINK OF WILLOW I THINK OF THE TREE AND HOW KATNISS LIKES TREES and nature)**

**Anyway thank you. You guys are wonderful! And that's "What makes you beautiful"**


End file.
